What To Do
by Tripple C 200
Summary: Just a random Writing mine that I found on my laptop.


**I own nothing but the ideas.**

 **Stiles is human. Derek is a werewolf and everyone knows and accepts it. There will be fluff and smut along the way. Plan to make this a fairly long story. Derek has made his pack and Jackson is still around as well as the twins.**

Running from Murder.

Only if people had a chance to change the past the future would be a lot easier.

Chapter 1- Stiles

Disappearing as we go

Stiles POV.

So I sit here thinking how to start my English essay I got during class today when I heard my sister Lydia call my name. My dad was at work so we had all decided that she was making dinner today. I ran downstairs and dinner was already dished out and on the table.

"Sit and eat now!" I did but I turned so I could see her. Lydia was standing at the kitchen bench when I heard a knock on the front door. I jumped up and ran for it. I swung it open and there was my boyfriend Derek. I took a step forward and hugged him. He hugged me back but so gently it scared me. I took a step back and realized he was crying.

"I need to tell you something, please can I come in?" Then Lydia walked out onto the hallway. "Oh! Hi Derek." She said in a really happy voice. She turned around on the spot and walked back into the kitchen. She was just pissed that Ethan her boyfriend ditched her so he could spend time with his twin.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked so softly, I wasn't sure he heard me. He had to have heard too of heard me though because of super hearing and everything anyway, he looked down at me and shook his head.

"You go up to my room, and I will bring food and some drinks up too," I said and watched him walk away and quickly went to the kitchen, got a spare bowl and filled it to the brim with the leftovers since Derek always ate a lot. I had gotten three bottles of water because Derek looked really dehydrated.

"What's up with Derek anyway?"Startled I spun around only to find Lydia standing there with her hands on her hips, being nosy as always.

"How am I supposed to know? He only just got here!" I quipped and left the kitchen. Walking into my bedroom, Derek was lying on my bed. I put everything on my desk and went and sat beside him. His eyes flew open and when he realized it was me he smiled and moved closer. By closer I moving his head onto my lap. I sat there brushing my fingers through his hair and away from his eyes. I had decided when he was feeling better he would be getting a haircut.

"Do you want the food and water I got you?" He nodded so I got everything from my desk and moved it to my bed, I gave him his stuff before I sat down. For a while, we just sat there eating our food. When he finished his bowl he put it on the floor, and then he laid back down. He watched me finish eating the nickname he gave me, and knowing it annoyed me. His eyes were still glassy from crying, but he was in a much better state that he had turned up in. Looking over at him and noticing that he had several bruises running along his forearms and he had a few cuts on his legs well. Part all of that he looked fine, but that doesn't really mean anything.

"Why were you crying Derek please tell me or at least sometime over the week," I said in my best sad voice, and gave him my puppy eyes that I knew worked on him.

"I will tell you just promise me you won't cry." He looked down at me waiting for an In the end I nodded and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"It was this afternoon and I was waiting for my mum and dad to finish cooking dinner. I was in my room when I heard glass shatter and I ran into the kitchen. Mum ran to me and told me to get hers and Dad's bank cards. Put them in the bin and get clothes from my bedroom and to leave the house. I went and climbed a tree, I think I sat there for a good two hours. I went back to the house, and it was burning. Stiles, I think my parents were in the house. What do I do Stiles?" He had this look on his face, I didn't know how to describe it. I just know I had to be here with him.

"We're going to have to tell Lydia, so she can decide if you can stay here. I will help you through this Derek, don't worry about it." I said hoping he was hearing my heartbeat so he could believe me. I desperately want to help him. Since he is always the one helping me. I ran downstairs stairs to tell Lydia what had happened with Derek, I wanted to make arrangements for a sleeping place for him.

Derek POV...

I watched Stiles run out of the room assuming he was going to tell Lydia what he was thinking about. But GOD I loved Stiles, I just told him the most heartbreaking story and he said he would help me through this. I knew I would need his help, but as long as Stiles is around I am going to try and be fine. For him. For Us. I love how when I was telling him what had happened he didn't say a word. Which was pretty hard for him because of his ADHD.

A hand waving around in front of my face bringing things back into focus. "Derek, Lydia said you can stay the night. I will talk to my dad in the morning to see if you can stay here a lot longer, like until we can get out and get our own house." He had said this with a huge smile on his face like he had accomplished the only goal in life that he had. I stood up and gave him a hug. He pulled away, "Derek I am so sorry."

I pulled him towards me with the belt loops on the jeans he was wearing today. I leaned down and put my head on his shoulder with my nose against his neck smelling his scent. His scent would be now my new home, for now at least. Stiles pushed me down onto his bed and I moved up so my head was on his pillows. He crawled up his bed so he was laying down with me. His head on my chest with a leg thrown over my own legs and his arm over my stomach.

"Bedtime now Derek, nothing more just cuddles," Stiles said with emotion in his voice.


End file.
